Rando of the Thousand Eyes
~ Rando of the Thousand Eyes ~ Smear Island is an island located in the very beginning of the Grand Line. It has three towns, Torch Town, Tar Town and Fuego Town. Rando, a citizen of the island for 37 years lives in Torch Town. However, after the many years of torture on the island, Rando decided that it was time for the residents to understand the torture he's felt for years. For several years, Rando has been training in preparation for this fated day. You see, the residents of Smear Island are known for their ruthlessness, torturing, and killing of their "fellow" residents. The Marines marked this island as a very dangerous place, and as such, never decided to put a Marine base there, as it was deemed too dangerous. The people on the island would do '''anything '''to get what they want. Even if it means killing their own family members. '' ''Rando's parents fell prey to one of Torch Towns' infamous "Spring Cleaning" at the age of 19. Spring Cleaning is an event that happens in Torch Town, where two residents in each household must fight to protect their valuables, or their entire household will be killed without mercy(not like there was any to begin with). This event's reasoning is because the residents of Torch Town believed that overpopulation was a huge issue, and with more people, the less items they were capable of getting. Their logic is completely illogical, however. Once that fated day came again, Rando's parents participated as the tributes, as they have done for Rando's entire life. This year, was an unlucky year for them, however, as they were one of the first few that died, due to them being weakened by age. After this event, Rando was traumatized by the loss of his parents, and fled Torch Town and went to Fuego Town, a town not as deadly as the other two. '' ''Rando found seclusion within the town, and spent 10 years there, training with a single purpose in mind: '''To exterminate all residents of Torch Town.' During this 10 year training, Rando unlocked Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. '' ~ ''Age 29 ~ ''Once Rando was done with his training, he departed for Torch Town once more, and arrived just in-time for the annual Spring Cleaning. During this event, however, the Marines, led by Captain Winn, arrived, hoping to stop the tyranny of Torch Town, and eventually the island. The Marines fought bravely against the Torch Town citizens, and prevailed. However, Rando didn't care who was apart of the event, and attacked anyone that was within his sight. He killed Captain Winn, and whatever Marines stood with apparent ease. Here, Rando decided that his time on Smear Island was at an end, and departed the island in search of a new life. ~ ''Between the ages of 29 and 37 ~ ''Rando's bounty poster was issued shortly after the Torch Town Massacre, and he was a wanted criminal. He knew he couldn't stay on islands too long, as it'll attract too much attention to himself. '' ''During this time period, Rando ate the Gankyū Gankyū no mi, allowing him to produce eyes anywhere needed, giving him enchanced vision, and the ability to shoot lasers from the eyes. Because of this, Rando was given the Ephitet: "Thousand Eyes Rando".